Fall Of Arcadia
Fall of Arcadia is the eleventh episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary Dylan and Alpha travel to the planet Arcadia, which seems to be falling apart. With no way of stopping it, they have to save the people and escape before the entire planet is gone. Story "Day three of the search for the key. Nothing. End of recording." Dylan ends the Infinitrix recording as a man in pale red robes enters the hut, "Food." He places a hollowed out log in front of him. On it is some sort of fried worm, but much bigger than normal worms. "Thanks!" Dylan knocks his head back, picks it up and drops it in. Alpha enters as the man leaves, "Any sign of Arianis?" Alpha shakes his head, "Only thing is that some of the plates are speeding up in their floating away. Dylan sighs, "I wish I had some sort of gravity alien. Or at least a teleporter. That'd be good." Alpha says, "To bad I don't have any warp drive parts. Then I could form a ship and take the village to safety." Dylan's eyes widen, "The Infinitrix GPS system! It works on all planets!" SHING! The stone machete slices through the branch. "It should be just through here!" Dylan points so the villager can see. He cuts down the next branch, and they see a large crater. They slide down the side, and as they do, realise that Sir Arianis is standing at the centre. "Oh, there you are! I was worried you'd died. Oh well, I can do it myself!" He approaches Dylan, who quickly transforms, "Terrorfirma!" He punches Arianis away, kneels down and places his hands on the ground. The rocky terrain begins to shake, pitting along his hands, leaving Arianis on a piece floating away. Terrorfirma sees a glistening golden object in the dirt of the other piece and reaches out to grab it before the plate floats too far away. He grabs it and throws it to Alpha, who puts it int he pocket of his commando shorts. "Found it, now to take care of the whole end of the planet ordeal." Arianis jumps down and lands behind Terrorfirma, punching him in the back. He does little but cracks slightly, being made of stone. He spins around and punches him. Arianis begins to bleed, and Terrorfirma doesn't stop. He continues to punch him, until he's on the ground. He stomps on him, and hears a crack. He gets down on his knees and continues touch him. Soon, Arianis' head is in a small crater of its own, his face disfigured beyond repair. "How could you do this to innocent people? You think this is funny? Huh? Is that it? You think that destroying a planet is fun? Well I'll show you fun! I'll pound you into pulp! Even Sir Zaria is stronger than you! And he's weak! So this is me, teaching you a lesson!" "Stop!" Terrorfirma looks up to see Alpha, the Galvanic Energiser Shell out and ready. "You've punished him enough!" Terrorfirma's moss just above his eyes creases, making him look like he's frowning, "No! He deserves more than that! He deserves to have his skull caved in!" The tubes fill with golden energy. "Leave him alone!" "NO!" He lunges at Arianis, only to be stopped by Alpha's fist. "I said stop!" Terrorfirma hits the Infinitrix symbol, "Ampethyst!" He twists it and slams down again, "Infinite Ampethyst!" He stares at Alpha, angry. "If that's how you want it!" Infinite Ampethyst rushes forward, punching Aphain the stomach. He's flung back and comes crashing down on the villager, who struggles to break free. He then runs off once he has. Alpha stands up and runs at IA. The two punch each other, both being forced back, IA less that Alpha. He walks forward, approaching his friend, "To think I trusted you." He stomps on him, pushing him through the thin layer of dirt and into the rock. Alpha slowly gets up, in to much pain to move quickly, "That's exactly what I thought would happen! The Infinitrix has affected your mind! I thought it was only the Infinite Forms that did it. But maybe it's not limited to just that!" He turns back into Dylan, who collapses to the ground. Realising something is wrong, Alpha runs over. He pulls Dylan up and looks him in the eyes. Dylan's eyes are blank, having rolled up into his face. He begins to shake, and Alpha lies him on the ground, "Dylan! You have to fight whatever it is! Come on! You're stronger than this! You have to." He gets quieter and quieter as tears run down his face, "You have to." The tears drop off his cheeks and onto the dirt, "You're my only friend. Come on!" He gets weaker and weaker, the injuries from their fight suddenly catching up with him. "Youre Dylan Jones, s...son of a...a P...Plumber. You're stronger than this. P...please. I n..need you to...to... GAH!" He blacks out, his body slumping to the ground next to Dylan. His eyes stare up into the sky, a pool of tears at the corners. Without warning, Dylan's eyes roll back, he gasps for breath, and stands up. Without realising Alpha lies next to him, he approaches the edge of the plate, looks at the Infinitrix and begins twisting it in different directions. "Left, left, right, left, right, right, right, right, left, right, left, left, unlock!" "Magfeeldisapien DNA unlocked." A hologram of a humanoid alien with floating spheres around it appears. He slams down, "Gravitation!" He grabs one of the spheres and throws it down, into the hollow centre of the planet. "One sphere can stabilise an approximated fifty kilometres of rock outwards. The spheres fuse on a sub-atomic level on contact with each other, and the planets a total of three hundred and thirty nine kilometres thick. So a total of seven would be needed. He grabs another six, push them together to form one larger sphere, and drops it. Just like the first sphere, the very slight gravitational pull left holds it where the centre of the planet was. "Now I just need to pull it all together somehow!" He twists through the Infinitrix and thinks of something, "Slate!" He then turns into his Infinite form and pulls all the plates in so the new gravitational core can hold onto them. Once all the plates have connected with each other, he turns back to Dylan. He turns around and sees Alpha, "Time to get you home buddy!" He picks him up and finds himself back in System City, blood trickling from a cut in his lip, "What!?" He realises that most of the city has been reduced to rubble. He hears a voice, "They've opened the vortex to the Infinity Plain!" Dylan turns to see Xeros, blood pouring down his armour, "You have to stop them!" Characters *Dylan Jones *Alpha Star *Arcadian Villagers *Xeros (Cameo) Villains *Sir Arianis *Dylan Jones (Under influence of Infinitrix Aliens Used *Terrorfirma *Ampethyst *Infinite Ampethyst *Gravitaion (Unlocked by Dylan mildly under influence of Infinitrix) *Slate *Infinite Slate Category:Tennantfan Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages Category:Stories